dos_ragnarokfandomcom-20200215-history
Fan Storyline
Preface Most modern RPG's elaborate a bit on their backstory to get the player more deeply immersed into its game world and have a more fun experience out of it. Inspiration for the one below came to me from none other than the ring of soul-trapping, and where it could've originated from, It took me a while to translate my vision of the story into something similar to the start of a grand adventure. So, I hope you all enjoy it :) . Dratinimaster (talk) 12:58, August 6, 2018 (UTC) Storyline As a young apprentice living in an isolated viking village and following your father's profession, you were always fascinated by tales passed down long ago, of monsters in the forest and beyond, of worlds and treasures still unknown to mortals, of the gods who govern all existence and of the evils that threaten everything they strived to build and maintain. Many locals had chosen to disregard most ancient profecies of the norns that speak of a human saviour, under the pretext of them existing within the realms of gods way beyond any mortal influence, and simply prayed for the gods to somehow recover their lost might and prevail in their ultimate battle against evil. Especially since Heimdall remains strong enough to face and kill Loki in battle, Eitri is still believed capable of forging miraculous weapons for the other good gods, and many other powerful creatures can be guided by the gods to help retrieve the items of the gods or defend their realm from any possible invaders. However, The tales inspired you to work hard and exceed the expectations of your family, almost reaching the end of your tutorship before monsters invaded the village for food and killed many bread earners who resisted, including your father. With such casualties, many families resorted to either enlist the help of traders whose homes and shops were magically fortified by ancient means, or leave it altogether and seek peaceful life elsewhere. Your mother, moved by your courageous decision to move out with the fleeing villagers as your neighboring trader barely took in all surrounding families in need and couldn't have even one more person, placed a rather peculiar ring in your hands. She had hidden the ring from your father and convinced him it magically vanished out of fear of him leaving them to adventure when he received it from a mysterious magician seeking sustenance. She had also overheard the magician speak the name of Balder, beloved former god and victim of Loki's betrayal, and of a way to bring him back using this ring you now hold. Tearfully bidding your mother and the village a farewell, and deciding not to endanger anyone else, you set out on your adventure alone after gathering any potentially useful items left at home, along with your father's sai. After a few steps beyond the village, you could make out a voice addressing you by name among the wind and bird chirps. Feeling the awfully familiar voice traveling with you, you check your surroundings then, recognizing your late father's voice, you bring his sai you now carry towards you to no avail, only finding the voice growing stronger when you check your pack, and strongest when you hold the peculiar ring you recieved earlier! Your father spoke to you through the ring, saying he was trapped inside and could not leave. You suggest to destroy the ring but he solemnly prevents you, quickly explaining its function he learned about from the mysterious magician as a soul-trapping ring that is to house the soul of Thokk, the heartless giantess, only being worn before delivering the deathblow to Thokk. Having then freed his soul (being on your own from then on) and trapped Thokk's in its place you must take the ring off and offer it later to Hela, queen of the deathly cold underworld in exchange for revival of the mighty god Balder. In spite of this, even with Balder's return, the evils might still be too much to subdue, and your father's soul had not a clue about helping the other good gods. You then pray to Odin in hopes he'd somehow share his knowledge with you through his ravens so you can aid him and the gods any way you can. More to the story More content in regards to the other quests is currently being considered. Until then, I'll just leave this signed for now. Dratinimaster (talk) 12:58, August 6, 2018 (UTC)